La desventaja
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: ¿Despertar temprano? ¡Por favor! Eso nunca será bueno para alguien con el sueño feroz de un dragón... [Para Nym]


**Notas de autor:** Para Nym bebé 3 que no tiene que leer. No sé si soy salvación o perdición. Pero tributo a la reina stingue :x  
El prompt es de una lista de besos. Quiero escribir de varias parejas, pero tampoco quiero. Demasiados pendientes y esperaré al bajarle algo a mi lista. Pues el beso elegido es de "Buenos días" sé feliz. Ya soy pecado.  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

* * *

 **La desventaja**

* * *

Aunque sea un maestro, su sueño es como feroz como el de un dragón, bien heredado lo tiene. Su cerebro no funciona en las mañanas y su única regla ―como la figura más importante en el gremio― es que lo dejen dormir hasta medio día. Y si es un poco, mucho, después… mejor.

El sueño como el sol; entre más se duerma… ¡MEJOR!

Pero hay ocasiones en las que el trabajo se acumula y el tiempo no es suficiente para cubrir todas las actividades que son su obligación. Tampoco es como si tuviera mucho éxito con todo ese requerimiento. Qué va, nunca ha sido meticuloso con la administración y tarda más de lo normal al querer hacer un buen manejo de los recursos de Sabertooth.

Sting es tan apasionado como dormilón. Y no se da por vencido aunque eso implica dormir poco. No pretende mandar a la bancarrota al gremio, quiere salvarlo de cualquier documentación o mal gasto… pero por favor, que sea ¡después del medio día! Porque si es antes, se duerme y el barco se hunde.

Así lo hacía hasta que lo retaron a algo diferente. Y aquí tiene su principal problema: madrugó para empezar el trabajo.

Porque tanto Rufus como Rogue, le habían aconsejado no desvelarse sacando cuentas, ya que ellos también se desvelaban al ayudarlo con su trabajo y le sugirieron despertar temprano aunque sea una o dos veces a la semana.

Le dijeron que si madruga para hacer las tareas administrativas, se desocupará temprano y tendrá más tiempo para dormir después. Él se rió de esas palabras y exclamó que eran puras patrañas, pero luego Rogue le lanzó una severa mirada ―digna de una madre cuando regaña a su hijo tras tantos berrinches―, que le obligó a agacharse y decidió hacerle caso… esos ojos rojos tenían el don de la persuasión.

Y ahora, son las siete y media de la mañana. Las hojas, la calculadora, el café y las galletas de Yukino están sobre la mesa. Él está en su silla y en vez de trabajar, bosteza perezosamente.

Se siente amargado. Las mañanas lo ponen de mal humor. Y maldice a Rogue por convencerlo… se maldice a él por hacerle caso. ¡Si él es el maestro y deben obedecerlo! ¡Si él quiere levantarse tarde, lo hace!

Mientras refunfuña, apoya su mejilla en la palma de la mano e intenta leer todas las letras que están escritas en los papeles. Ya que está despierto, tiene la determinación de mostrarle a su gremio que todos pueden hacer de su debilidad, una fortaleza.

Todo es tan aburrido. ¿Números? ¿Gastos fijos y variables? ¿Qué es eso? Rufus es el de los conceptos. Rogue es quien le ayuda a sumar todo, trata de forzarse a recordar algo que lo ayude a empezar.

Pero parece que recita un hechizo de magia porque las letras se mueven y los ojos empiezan a pesar tanto…

―Sabía que no lo lograrías.

Parpadea confundido y voltea hacia la puerta de su oficina. Rogue está ahí, tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

―¿Qué dices? ―de pronto se siente sin sueño. Frunce el entrecejo ―pues si estoy aquí, desperté temprano solo para demostrarte que el trabajo lleva el mismo tiempo, independientemente de la hora en que se realice. Y que no hay ninguna ventaja en madrugar.

Rogue niega moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y se acerca, sigue sin borrar la expresión de su rostro.

―Sting, eres idiota…

Su mandíbula se pone tensa. ―No estoy de humor. ¡Tengo trabajo y me estás distrayendo!

Arquea una ceja… como si fuera un acto de coquetería y Sting lo ve nervioso. Muy curioso. Se recarga en el respaldo de su silla.

―¿Quieres un beso de buenos días para que tu mañana cambie?

Su rostro se pone de mil colores y sus mejillas arden. Restriega los ojos para comprobar que está durmiendo… pero Rogue sigue ahí está más cerca de él. Se hunde en su asiento y cuando menos lo espera el de cabellos negros pega sus labios en su frente.

―Buenos días, dormilón.

Con un movimiento brusco sacude su cabeza. Se siente acalorado y voltea con histeria hacia todos lados en busca del mago besucón, pero...

El besucón no está ahí. Niega, no... ¡Rogue no está ahí! Y si no está, quiere decir que ¿Fue un sueño? ¡Claro que sí! está solo, despierto en la madrugada. ¡Obvio iba a delirar! si todo le parece sospechoso...

¿¡Qué clase de sueños tenía!?, ¿Qué le obligan a soñar? ¡Eso no está en él! ¡QUÉ ESPANTO! Obvio fue una artimaña... Ahora tiene otro motivo que agregar a su lista de cosas malas que te suceden al despertar temprano. Maldice mil veces más a Rogue.

Su rostro sigue ardiendo, se siente asustado y sin aire. Confundido echa otra mirada alrededor; está solo y en el escritorio solo hay papeles regados. Con frustración frota sus sienes y se siente parte de una broma, y por extraño que parezca, que ya hasta le quitó el sueño por completo...

* * *

 **Gracias a Iseki por leer esto antes y darme una buena opinión acerca del escrito.**

 **.o./**

 **Nym, finge demencia y di que te gusta.**


End file.
